


Coronation Day

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: This is my submission for a Prompto Pile on Tumblr right now.  See notes for more.  The story centers around Prompto on Noctis's coronation day~





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny Islanders on Tumblr has a Prompto Pile going on right now where you can post pictures or fics dedicated to Prompto. This is my submission :) You can find out more here: http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/173492596272/the-prompto-pile-faq

Nearly a year after Noctis brought light back to Eos, he was finally having his coronation.  Over eleven years after technically becoming king, it would finally be official.  Noctis was currently squared away with Ignis who was helping him get ready for the ceremony while he practiced his speech.  Ignis was mostly dressed already and just needed to put on his ceremonial jacket before they came out onto the citadel balcony; Noctis decided to change up the ceremony so the people of Insomnia could all have the opportunity to witness it in person instead of being holed up in the old church. 

Gladiolus, meanwhile, was organizing the Crownsguard to act as security during the ceremony; he was mostly dressed and like Ignis only needed to throw on his jacket.  The Guard was made up of the few remaining Crownsguard such as Cor and Monica and some Kingsglaive that decided to continue to support Noctis once people started to pick up their lives again such as Libertus.  The Kingsglaive itself was no longer needed now that all of the countries were living in peace and working together to help make Eos livable again after ten years of darkness.  Thus, the remaining Glaives that had decided not to stay in Insomnia had returned to their homes to help with rebuilding efforts where they were from. 

This left Prompto to get ready for the ceremony by himself.  He had tried to join Noctis and Ignis, claiming that Noctis could use his humor to get through the pre-ceremony jitters, but Noctis had surprisingly refused.  It had stung Prompto a little, if he was honest with himself, but he had done his best to appear to take the rejection in stride.  Even though Ignis couldn’t see, Prompto could tell he noticed because a concerned expression had spread across his face, but Prompto had left before he could say anything.  Noctis was still relearning his friends after being in the Crystal for so long, and he had trouble reading some of their subtleties now compared to eleven years ago.  Prompto was able to hide it easier than he used to, so Noctis didn’t always catch on when he was feeling hurt, even though he was improving every day.  Prompto felt pretty certain he hadn’t noticed this time, distracted as he was by preparations.

Prompto had just buttoned up his jacket and was smoothing it down as he examined himself in the mirror.  The uniform that he, Ignis, and Gladiolus all wore was very similar to the Kingsglaive outfits they had worn in the final battle, only they also included black cloaks lined with gold and had more ornate gold stitching on the black uniforms.  Prompto had filled out over the ten years of darkness, which had taken him by surprise the first time he had been able to look at himself in a mirror once Noctis had returned and defeated Ardyn.  His eyes were finally starting to lose some of that tiredness that had seeped in during those horrifying years, and he was getting that cheerful glint back which he noticed made everyone around him seem relieved.  He of course had some light wrinkles now, but he liked to pretend it made him more dignified like the Marshal.  He reached up to feel his newly cleanshaven chin, having shaved it upon Ignis’s insistence for the ceremony.  Noctis had also been forced to shave and looked more youthful as a result, while Gladiolus had managed to get away with just trimming his beard and ensuring it looked well maintained.  The three of them would be standing on stage behind Noctis during the ceremony, so Ignis insisted they look their best in support of their King.

Prompto’s reflective moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and he opened it in surprise to see Gladiolus waiting for him.  His hair came down to past his shoulders now, and his bangs were pulled back neatly into a ponytail which showed off the scars on his face.  His warm amber eyes studied Prompto thoughtfully, and the younger man had a feeling Ignis had mentioned something to him.  “Ready to go?” Gladiolus asked.  He now had his jacket and cloak on and looked distinguished and very much like the Shield to the King.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied softly, before tugging his cloak on.  Gladiolus helped him fasten it in place, before smirking at him.

“You look good kid.  Nothing to be nervous about,” he commented.

Prompto flushed at how easily Gladiolus read him, but he stuck out his chin and pretended not to care.  “’M not nervous,” he muttered, following Gladiolus down the hallway and toward the main balcony of the Citadel.  His heart hammered in his chest as he glanced out the windows and saw how many people were standing in the streets to watch the ceremony.  He was surprised there was this many people left on Eos, let alone in Insomnia now.  Ardyn had tried to destroy the world, and for the very first time Prompto began to feel like he had actually failed.  They had won.  The world was fixable.

They met up with Noctis and Ignis outside of the door to the balcony.  Ignis had on nicer protective glasses over his damaged eyes and had his hair carefully combed back as usual.  Noctis was decked out in the same ceremonial outfit he had worn when facing Ardyn, only it was now tailored to fit his frame and it had been repaired and cleaned extensively.  It looked even better than when he had worn it before, which was surprising since he had already looked regal back then.

Ignis had his hands behind his back, but they could tell by his stiff stance that he was still considering every possible thing that could go wrong and how he could correct it if so.  Noctis actually looked calmer, showing how much he had grown from a 20 year old to a 30 year old.  He no longer seemed unsure like he had as a prince or when he had the title of King forced upon him when Insomnia fell; he now looked comfortable in his title and sure of his goals.  Prompto smiled as he looked at his friend, feeling proud of him and happy that he would be standing at his side during the coronation. 

Noctis smiled back and reached up so they could bump wrists.  “I didn’t mean to upset you earlier,” he leaned forward, saying it quietly so Ignis and Gladiolus could overhear.  Not that they hadn’t noticed anyway.  “I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Noctis’s midnight blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled away, while Prompto’s eyes narrowed.  That was never a good sign.  “What do you mean?” he started to protest, but he had to quiet down because Cor had chosen that moment to start the ceremony.  He was providing the introduction to Noctis, discussing seeing him grow up into a young prince, how he unexpectedly had the responsibility of Kingship and saving Lucis thrust upon him with the fall of Insomnia, and how he grew into the role and nearly sacrificed his life in order to save all of Eos.  He added that his father would be proud of him if still here, and Noctis had tears swell up in his eyes at Regis’s mention, for growing up he had always expected his father to be the one leading the ceremony as he passed over the monarchy.

Cor then called out Noctis onto the balcony, and he squared his shoulders and straightened his back before walking out onto the stage, followed a few steps behind by his Crownsguard and closest friends.  The crowd was deafening as they cheered, and it took several minutes for them to quiet down and allow the ceremony to continue.  Noctis had adjusted the ceremony down to the most basic, important elements, which Ignis had initially protested but had finally come around when he understood why.  Noctis wanted to be a King for his people and to be fully transparent with them.

The ceremony now consisted of Noctis being crowned and holding the scepter of the Lucis Caelum line while repeating vows to uphold the throne and to protect Lucis.  After that part was done, he stepped forward to address his people.  He talked a little about his journey eleven years ago, and about the struggle everyone endured while he was away. He then stated that he couldn’t have done it without his brothers on the journey, and he proceeded to introduce each one of them, starting with Ignis.  Prompto now realized what Noctis’s smirk earlier had been about, and he suddenly felt panic welling up in his chest. 

Noctis began explaining how much Ignis had done for him over the years and all the ways he supported him during the road trip along with his sacrifice to protect him in Altissia, while Ignis listened with a soft smile on his face.  He had already heard the speech, but it was still touching.  Prompto, meanwhile, could barely listen to his friend’s words, and suddenly wished he could escape the balcony.  He stood rooted in place, knowing he had to show solidarity with his best friend, but inwardly his anxiety grew.  Ignis seemed to notice, and when Noctis switched to talking about Gladiolus, he reached out to place a gentle hand on Prompto’s arm.

“Breathe, Prompto,” Ignis murmured, and Prompto took several deep breaths while Noctis talked about how Gladiolus used to hate him, causing a chuckle throughout the crowd, and how over time they had learned to respect each other and become friends.  He went on about the trials Gladiolus faced as his shield and how he had continued to ground him and provide him advice throughout their journey.  Prompto slowly relaxed, and after a few moments Ignis removed his hand before giving Prompto a comforting smile.  Gladiolus looked proud as Noctis talked, a large smile gracing his lips.  He like Prompto hadn’t expected to be praised during the ceremony, but he appreciated the growth in the man he had trained all of his life and took his words in stride.

After Noctis was finished talking about Gladiolus, he turned to the side so he could face Prompto while still addressing the crowd.  Midnight blue eyes met wide indigo, and Prompto felt some of his tension ease at his friend’s warm gaze.  “And, finally,” Noctis started.  “The person I really couldn’t have made it without is my best friend, Prompto Argentum.”

There was some light applause throughout the crowd, for Prompto had helped many of them throughout the years without Noctis, travelling throughout Eos to help where he could.  Prompto felt his bottom lip tremble slightly, but he kept the tears in as he watched his friend speak.  “Prompto from the beginning treated me like a friend first, like no one else I’ve ever known,” Noctis said slowly, and Prompto felt like these words were meant more for him than for the crowd.  “He’s the one that kept me going after the fall of Insomnia, cheering me up when he had also lost so much.  We both grew together and shared things we had not discussed before, which strengthened our friendship even further.”  Prompto thought back to all of the rooftop and campfire discussions, and then to their last real discussion before Noctis had been sucked into the Crystal.

“When I thought I had lost Prompto, that was honestly the only time during my journey that I had faltered,” Noctis admitted, turning to look back at the crowd.  Prompto saw the tears in the corners of his eyes and worried his lip.  They hadn’t really discussed what had happened on the train, since they wound up not having time to get it all out beyond Noctis’s apology.  “Every other time the other three, especially Prompto, helped me back on my feet.  But that time.  That time, I couldn’t.”  Noctis’s voice sounded emotional, but he managed to hold back his tears.  “We made a promise, that day that we found him, to unite Eos and to stop the needless fighting that had plagued us all.”  The crowd was silent, listening intently.  “And now, eleven years later, I can make good on my promise to him.  I will make sure that we will maintain friendly relations with all the other kingdoms of Eos, and we will continue to aide in rebuilding efforts.”

He was interrupted by the audience, which erupted into cheers and applause upon his announcement.  People in the audience began to shout out Noctis’s name, and to Prompto’s surprise his as well.  They also cheered on Gladiolus and Ignis, and all four of them men were stunned at the reaction.  It took quite awhile for them to calm down, and Prompto was soon blushing furiously with a surprised smile on his face, while Gladiolus and Ignis both had grateful expressions.  Noctis, meanwhile, looked dumbstruck for a moment, before a warm grin spread across his face. 

Once everyone finally quieted down, Noctis added, “And I want to thank the people of Lucis.  For your resilience and never giving up on hope while I was gone.  I will do my best to pay back that kindness as your king,” he added, before bowing his head to them.  Gladiolus and Prompto followed suit, with Prompto carefully nudging at Ignis’s back so he could as well.

There was more applause after that, before Cor wrapped up the ceremony by introducing Noctis as Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, to thunderous applause.  Noctis then waved to the people of Insomnia before he and the others headed off the balcony so they could change into their dress clothes for the banquet held downstairs.  Cor pulled aside Noctis to congratulate him and give him a hug, while Prompto hurried away so he could wipe at his eyes in private.  Gladiolus gave him a knowing glance as he ran off before whispering in Ignis’s ear, but they both let him go for now so he could recover in private.

Prompto, upon returning to the room that Noctis had given him at the Citadel, took deep breaths before going to wash his face in the sink of the adjoining bathroom.  He then quickly peeled off his ceremonial clothes, laying them out carefully on the bed for Ignis to help him put up later, before pulling out the suit Ignis had tailored for the banquet.  He had a black dress shirt, a gray tie, a light gray suit jacket that he knew he’d be rolling up the sleeves on before the end of the night, and darker gray dress pants as well.  There was also a handkerchief and chain for his jacket pocket, but Prompto figured Ignis would be by to help him with that after wrapping up with Noctis.  He used the time to contemplate Noctis’s speech and the crowd’s surprisingly positive reaction to it.  He was sure by now most people knew about his background, yet he hadn’t heard anything that sounded like jeering from the crowd.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap at the door, and sure enough it was Ignis.  He was dressed sharply in a dark suit with a gray pinstripe vest, white undershirt, and black tie. “You can come in,” Prompto said, getting the handkerchief and chain ready and pressing it into Ignis’s hands when he approached.  Ignis swiftly put them in place, before carefully tugging at Prompto’s suit and adjusting it to rest properly on his frame.  Prompto didn’t know how he could tell without seeing him, but he appreciated the attention to detail. 

“Feeling better?” Ignis asked, and Prompto let out his breath.

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied, and Ignis squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

“Noctis wanted it to be a surprise.  I didn’t have the heart to warn him that you may not react well – he was very excited about it,” Ignis explained.

“Nah, it’s ok.  He meant well,” Prompto replied.  “And it was nice.  I just…don’t do well with attention,” he admitted.  “Sooo…are you ready to party?” he asked, tone light as he linked arms with Ignis to help lead the way.  While Ignis could get around well these days, the stairs in the Citadel gave him trouble sometimes.  Like always, Ignis appreciated the thoughtful way Prompto provided assistance, making it seem easy and natural so he didn’t feel like a burden.  Ignis accepted the offered arm gracefully and they made their way to the great hall of the citadel where the banquet was being held. 

Gladiolus and Noctis were already there, mingling with guests.  Noctis was wearing an all black suit with gray pinstripes reminiscent of his father with a black undershirt and tie, while Gladiolus was wearing a simple black suit, white dress shirt, with a red tie that managed to look stunning on him.  They noticed Prompto and Ignis walk up, and Prompto carefully walked Ignis over to Gladiolus so they could hang out during the banquet.  Noctis tried to catch his eye, obviously appearing worried about his friend, and Prompto flashed him a smile to show he was alright before melting into the crowd. 

Unlike the others that had grown up at the Citadel, he still didn’t know many people and honestly felt a little lost.  He did run into Cor, who surprised him with a hug and a warm follow up to Noctis’s speech about how proud he was of him.  Prompto was touched, for he had always looked up to Cor and appreciated every time the man gave him a compliment, even if most of the time he felt like he didn’t deserve it.  They talked for several moments, catching up since Cor had been so busy preparing the Crownsguard for the coronation with Gladiolus, before the Marshal was pulled away to talk to someone else.

Prompto wandered toward the food to see what was available, before he was interrupted again, this time by Vyv who he really wasn’t expecting.  Vyv was dressed up for a change in an older, but well cared for suit, and he had been taking pictures and preparing for an article about the coronation for his magazine.  “Hey, fancy running into you,” Vyv said good naturedly.

Prompto chuckled.  “Take any good shots tonight?” he asked.

“You bet.  Not as nice as what you can do kid.  Which reminds me,” Vyv said, pulling off one of the bags he had hanging on his shoulder.  Prompto noticed that he appeared to actually have two cameras with him, which confused him.  One of the cameras was in the bag Vyv had just taken off, and he set it down on one of the many tables throughout the banquet hall to pull the camera out.  Prompto sucked in his breath, for the camera was a state of the art Lokton that had just been released shortly before the fall of Insomnia; he had remembered seeing an article about it and wishing he could afford something of that quality.

“This is for you,” Vyv said, handing the camera over to him.  Prompto stared at the camera before looking back at him.

“For me?” he squeaked, carefully reaching forward and cradling it in his hands.  He expertly looked over it, surprised by its pristine condition, before turning it on and trying a few shots.  It made his own camera that had stopped working during the 10 years of darkness look like a toy.  He could tell that there were a few lenses in the bag as well, along with a battery charger and some SD cards.

“Yeah, you deserve it.  I’m a fan of your work, and you really helped all of us out when things went to shit,” Vyv shrugged.  “I kept her around but never used her because I didn’t want her to get damaged when things got dark.  You’re the only one I could think of that would treat her right,” he added.

“I don’t know how I could thank you,” Prompto said, he sucked in his bottom lip tearfully.

“Send me some good shots for my magazine,” Vyv laughed, before giving Prompto a slight wave.  “Unfortunately, I’m working tonight so I can’t chat any longer.”

While he walked off, Prompto carefully packed up the camera, treating each part gently before zipping up the case and pulling the strap across his chest.  He then turned and found himself face to face with the king and his best friend.  “You’re a hard man to get a hold of,” Noctis said casually, head tilted slightly as he appraised Prompto.  “Did Vyv give you that?”

Prompto nodded, eyes still teary, and Noctis grinned.  “No one deserves a nice camera more than you,” he praised.  “I would have gotten you one myself once I found out your old one finally broke, but hell if I know where to find a camera these days…”

“They’ll eventually start making them again,” Prompto said with a sniff, carefully rubbing his eyes with his sleeve before rolling them up.  He hated wearing jackets.

“Let’s say you and I blow this popsicle stand,” Noctis said, waggling his eyes conspiratorially.

“Are you suggesting we skip out on your own coronation banquet?” Prompto asked, but he couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face.

“I’m the King.  I can do what I want,” Noctis huffed.  Prompto snorted and rolled his eyes, while Noctis punched him on the arm.  “And I may have already talked to everyone important and gotten permission from Ignis,” he added.  “C’mon.”  He then dragged Prompto by the arm out of the great hall and to one of the many staircases hidden throughout the Citadel.  Prompto recognized this one as one they used to use to sneak up to the top tower of the Citadel as teenagers.  Once they reached the top, they took a moment to look quietly out at the view at night.  There weren’t nearly as many lights as there had been before Insomnia’s fall, and they both knew it would be a long time before they had anything close to that old skyline again.  However, it was calming knowing that they were back in their home again, and they could see lights in many of the streets as people celebrated their king’s coronation throughout the city.

Prompto pulled his camera out of his bag along with one of the lenses with greater zoom, before testing it out on a few shots.  He was a bit rusty, but still pleased with how a few came out.  “Let me see,” Noctis demanded, and Prompto grinned before taking off the lens and handing his camera carefully to his friend to show him. Noctis was always gentle with his cameras, for he knew how important they were to him.  “These look great,” Noctis said, eyes soft as he looked at him.  “No one can capture our city quite like you can,” he added thoughtfully.

“I think that’s enough compliments for today,” Prompto laughed nervously, before Noctis handed him the camera back.

Noctis frowned slightly.  “You deserve it though. All of it.  I meant every word I said today,” he said, and Prompto looked away to stare out at the city again.  He worried at the strap of his new camera bag, until Noctis sighed and stepped forward to stand next to him.  He nudged Prompto’s shoulder with his own.  “I know you get anxious sometimes,” he said quietly.  “But I wanted you to know how much I cared.  I never really got the chance to…before.  And we’ve been so busy since light returned rebuilding.”

Prompto nodded quietly.  “I know,” he said softly.  “I appreciate it.  It’s just…hard sometimes,” he admitted.

“There’s something I want to add as well,” Noctis said, turning to face Prompto.  “I know I apologized for what happened.  On the train.  But I don’t think you know…quite how I reacted.”

“I, uh, know a little actually,” Prompto admitted.  “Aranea told me.  I ran into her when I was escaping my…birth facility in Niflheim.  She said that you seemed really shaken and that you were all looking for me.  And that she said to look out for me if she saw me.”

“I was heartbroken,” Noctis honestly replied.  “Ardyn knew that losing you would break me.  I couldn’t handle it.  Especially since I had done it myself.”

“But,” Prompto interrupted, but Noctis shook his head.

“I had lost a lot.  But I couldn’t lose my best friend,” he finished.  His eyes were tearing up, and Prompto caught a glimpse of the shadow of his broken friend all of those years ago.

“I also…” Prompto started.  “When I thought, that you hated me…”  Noctis’s jaw clenched.  “I was in a pretty dark place,” Prompto admitted.  “But when Aranea found me, and she told me that you all did care and was looking for me.  And that I was an idiot for doubting you even for a second…”  He shook his head.  “That’s the only thing that got me through that time with Ardyn,” he admitted.  “Waiting for you.  My best friend.  And the same could be said after you got sucked into that crystal.”  Prompto had drawn in his bottom lip again, and Noctis couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his best friend in a tight hug.  They stood there for several moments until they had both calmed down and pulled apart.

“I think that’s enough bro talk for one night,” Noctis joked, and Prompto chuckled while nodding in agreement.  “How about we see if my old game console will boot up after all these years so I can kick your butt at Tekken.”

“Excuse me?” Prompto asked.  “I believe it’ll be your royal butt getting kicked, your highness.”

Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s choice in words before they headed down to Noctis’s room to spend the night playing video games like they had as teens.


End file.
